Megan Williams
Description She is a blonde-haired blue-eyed 13 year-old human female wearing a magical locket with two younger siblings, Danny Williams, and Molly Williams, all three appeared in the 86-87 G1 My Little pony series. She was voiced by Tammy Amerson, and Bettina Bush(G1) She also has a magical seashell, that allows her to call the Sea Ponies(Shoo-be do) in times where they are needed. History She appeared only in the original series, but first appeared in Rescue From Midnight Castle, and appeared in Escape From Catrina. In the first special, Firefly went to find someone who could help and found Megan. After she delivered the fatal blow to G1 Tirek with the Rainbow of light, Firefly took her home but the sad thing is they never saw each other again despite the lyrics My Little Pony, My Little Pony, when will l see you again? in the ending theme to Rescue At Midnight Castle. She was given her locket by the Moochick, and later witnessed Scorpan's G1 incarnation transform back to being a prince and the transformed Dragons back into ponies but Spike remained a baby dragon, due to him always being one. She was there to help defeat Grogar his donkey henchman Bray and free the Truggles from Grogar's control as they appeared in G1. In the The Golden Horseshoes story arc, one of the most darkest arcs ever hit close to home to the G1 Ponies the most and they learned about mortality, as one of the Twinkle Eyed Ponies, Mimic fell ill and was on the verge of death as her life-force was linked to four golden horseshoes that a ancestor of Mimic's wore, that was the first unicorn, wore but was scattered to the four winds by a tornado. and unless they were put on Mimic's hooves, she would have died by fading away. Later on through the only thing the Rainbow of Light did was weather control as seen in The Great Rainbow Caper. 31 years later after her role as protector ended She is 44 years old living on her ranch with her 41 year-old brother and and 38 year-old sister. Other Info She along with Danny and Molly won't appear in Friendship is Magic, due to Lauren Faust saying no humans at all. She is not a original character, so anyone can user her without having to ask permission first, and also because Hasbro lost the rights to use her. Pre G1 Years before the G1 Ponies and other creatures walked Ponyland, it was underwater at that time a squid named Squick and his lobster henchman, Gray ruled with the power of the flash stone but the water receded, allowing the ponies to live there but a race called the Penna also thrived, one of which stole the flash stone from Squick and broke it in half, hiding both halves, one underwater the other where the future Paradise Estate would be, thus bringing a female Penna into contact with Megan and the G1 Ponies and Danny and Molly as well. Fanon Add your fanon here if you want to. Trivia She was rather close with the G1 Pony Sundance. *One of the books in the Canterlot Library has who was Megan on the cover. *She and her siblings' names were shown near the end of The fall of Sunset Shimmer. Category:Other Category:Leader Category:Human characters Category:Female Category:G1 Characters See Also * Megan Williams and G1 ponies Photo Gallery Category:Female Category:G1 Characters